HunHan Story
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Cerita percintaan Luhan yang mengharuskannya menjadi kekasih Sehun selama 7 hari. Hunhan and Chanbaek fanfiction.


**HUNHAN STORY**

**Author : kwonseulchan**

**Genre : Romance, School-Life, 'lil bit Angst**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon as Sehun**

**Lu Han as Luhan**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Jong In as Kai**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**A/N : LAGI! FF JADUL YANG SAYA POST! DAN LAGI mungkin ada para readers yang sudah pernah baca dan saya post kembali disini. Mian atas segala typo dan ketidak jelasan yang tertera di ff ini.**

* * *

**Sehun POV**

"Hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku dengan muka tidak bersemangat

"Hari ini? Hari ini kita harus bernafas" jawabku yang mendapat pukulan keras dari Chanyeol dikepalaku. Sumpah itu sakit

"Aku serius!" tegas Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tidak tau harus ngapain! Kau mungkin bisa berkencan sana dengan Baekhyun! Atau kau bisa main ke game centre bersama Baekhyun, oh atau kau bisa melakukan _'this and that'_ dengan Baekhyun dirumahmu!"

Chanyeol langsung bungkam dengan jawabanku yang sedikit lebih lantang darinya. Ah, maaf Chanyeol aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang.

"Yah Sehun..aku kan cuma nanya apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini. Aku tidak meminta jawaban pervert seperti itu" Chanyeol memasang muka curiga padaku. Astaga, hari ini aku kenapa…

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku keceplosan. Aku tak berniat ingin membongkar hubungan yaoi-mu dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin, hari ini aku kurang enak badan. Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan, bye!" kataku yang langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hei Sehun! Pelajaran belum selesai! Jangan bolos seperti itu!" teriak Chanyeol yang masih didalam kelas.

"Saat bel berbunyi nanti! Bilang saja pada Cho Songsaengnim aku sakit perut! jadi aku pulang!" balasku tak kalah nyaring dari Chanyeol. Kulihat Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

Lagi, hari ini aku membolos lagi karna alasan unmood yang tidak jelas. Entahlah, sudah berapa kali aku berulah seperti ini. Apa aku punya penyakit alergi dengan sekolah ya? Atau memang sekolahnya yang alergi dengan keberadaanku? Lucu.

Lalu..apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini? Kalau kerumah, paling tiduran. Kalau ke game centre, gak seru kalau gak ada Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Kalau ketaman,…. Ngapain coba ketaman? Emangnya cewek yang suka foto-foto ditaman gitu, dih gak, gak. Ngapain ya..

Aku terus menyusuri jalanan padat Seoul dengan kakiku. Sesekali aku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat tempat yang dapat kukunjungi, dan… dapat!

**"_PERPUSTAKAAN DAEGU"_**

Perpustakaan? Yakin nih? Yah, dicoba saja. Mungkin didalam sini ada buku komik dan bukan hanya buku-buku tebal yang memusingkan itu.

Aku mencoba memasuki perpustakaan dan wah, buku-buku disini sangat tersusun rapi. Semuanya terlihat tebal-tebal, dan sedikit memusingkan, bagiku. Banyak orang yang memakai kacamata didalamnya, mungkin hanya aku yang tidak memakai kacamata disini bahkan, anjing penjaga disini dipakaikan kacamata!?

"one piece, one piece, one piece…"

Aku mencari komik one piece didalam perpustakaan yang penuh dengan orang berkacamata ini. "Ah, ada! Ni perpustakaan gaul juga. Tapi masa aku langsung baca edisi 27? Mana gak ada lanjutannya lagi, ck parah.."

Yah, daripada masuk trus tiba-tiba keluar lagi, kuambilah komik one piece tersebut dan duduk dibangku perpustakaan. Sesekali kumelihat anak-anak cupu itu memandangku dengan tatapan 'masa dia kesini baca komik?'

Maaf saja, aku tidak perduli dengan ocehan tak berguna itu. Kumulai membaca komik one piece ku, tapi tatapan ku tiba-tiba memandang spontan kearah tas milik orang yang duduk disebelahku.

Astaga! Itu komik one piece nya banyak sekali!? Dia akan membaca itu semua?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengannya, "anu..permisi..itu komik one piecenya.."

Dia langsung saja memberhentikan bacaannya dan menoleh kearahku. "kenapa? Kau ingin pinjam?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin membacanya. Apa itu semua milikmu?"

"Mm ini? Bukan ini dari perpustakaan ini, aku meminjamnya semua. Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan yang edisi 27, sepertinya ada yang sengaja memisahkannya"

"Maksudmu ini?" aku menyodorkan komik one piece yang kudapat tadi.

"Iya! Nah, aku pinjam ya.." dia langsung saja mengambil komik one piece yang bahkan belum kubaca sama sekali.

Aku sedikit kesal dengannya, bagaimana tidak? Dia meminjam semua komiknya lalu mengambil komikku lagi, kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hei! Aku belum membacanya! Hei!"

"Sssstt! Ini perpustakaan! Bukan stasiun!" ucap sang pengawas perpustakaan yang marah denganku.

Ah, sial! Dia sudah keburu keluar dari perpustakaan dan tentunya dengan komik yang dia rampas dariku.

"Sial! Hm? Apa ini?" aku menemukan sesuatu dari tempat duduknya si orang tadi.

Sebuah passport? Aku pun meletakkan passport tadi dikantong ku dan berjalan keluar. Dijalan, aku mulai melihat-lihat isi passport nya.

"Lu Han? Nama apa ini? Ibunya menamainya dengan nama Luhan? Hahahaha.."

Aku tertawa sendiri dengan nama yang cukup aneh ditelingaku, Lu Han? Di korea ada nama seperti itu? Lawak sekali. Aku pun mulai membalik-balik halaman passport itu. Ada sebuah bahasa yang sama sekali tak kumengerti.

"Ini apa? Ini bukan Hangeul, bukan! Aku yakin ini bukan Hangeul. Hangeul tidak serumit ini.."

Ditengah perjalanan itu, aku ditabrak oleh seseorang yang tak kukenali.

"Hei! Kalau jalan, lihat-liha-.." aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan perkataanku. Saat orang itu berbalik, wajah orang itu benar-benar terlihat sangat manis. Sangat manis melebihi gula kurasa, mukanya terlihat sangat polos saat itu. Aku hampir menjatuhkan setetes saliva-ku melihat kemanisan mukanya.

"Ah! Kau yang tadi! Hei, apa kau melihat passportku?"

Yang tadi?

"Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hei! Hei!"

Aku termangu melihat tampang namja yang satu ini. Benar-benar manis, cute lebih tepatnya. Aku, terpesona. #np Terpesonaa, ku pada pandangan pertamaa

"Kau ini kenapa? Kalau kau masih marah tentang komik one piece itu, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu sekarang"

"Maaf, apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau sudah melupakanku? Aku orang yang duduk disebelahmu saat diperpustakaan tadi tau!"

APAAAKKHH!? Jadi dia orang yang merampas komik one piece ku tadi!? Kenapa begitu berbeda?

"Mana mungkin…."

"Hhhh, jadi kau ragu?" kulihat namja ini mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "nah, sekarang apa kau sudah ingat?"

Astaga. Ini benar dia. Dia memakai kacamata yang persis dipakai oleh anak yang merampas komik one piece ku tadi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa begitu berbeda?

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau melihat passportku?"

Aku membuyarkan lamunan tentangnya dan kembali memasang wajah sok cool. Aku pun menyodorkan benda yang tadi ada digenggaman tanganku.

"Wah! Ada padamu rupanya? Makasih ya…"

Namja manis ini sudah hendak mengambil passport yang ada ditanganku tapi dengan cepat kutepis dengan memundurkan tanganku. "Eits, tidak segampang itu.."

"Hei! Ada masalah apa lagi?"

Aku tengah berfikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ah, aku akan mengerjainya saja. "Kau mau passport-mu ini? Kau harus melakukan satu syarat"

"Astaga. Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, passport ini akan menjadi milikku.."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi menjauhinya. Trik begini sangat ampuh. Dicoba dirumah ya!

"Iya, iya! Aku akan melakukannya! Apa syaratnya!"

Namja manis itu sudah mem-block tubuhku didepanku, membuatku menghentikan derap langkah kakiku. Yah, sudah kubilang akan berhasil cara seperti ini.

"Syaratnya….."

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan passport si namja manis itu didaguku dan mataku menengadah melirik kelangit, membuat pose berfikir dimukaku.

"Ah!"

Aku sudah menemukan syarat yang pas yang akan aku suruh pada namja yang ada dihadapanku ini. Aku dekatkan wajahku ketelinganya dan dia sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

"Luhan…

Kau harus jadi pacarku…."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mata Luhan seketika terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Luhan sedikit menoleh kesamping tempat Sehun membisik padanya dan begitupun Sehun.

Mata keduanya saling memandang dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Hingga nafas keduanya pun dapat menyapu permukaan wajah keduanya. Warna merah perlahan-lahan muncul dikedua pipi Luhan.

Luhan langsung saja mengambil jarak untuk berjalan kebelakang Sehun dan Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan.

"Ap-apaan? Syarat apa itu? Tidak masuk akal!"

Luhan sedikit membentak namun Sehun membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil, "Hanya satu minggu saja, maka passport ini akan kukembalikan padamu. Bagaimana?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dahinya mengerut menandakan dia tengah mempertimbangkan syarat si Sehun tadi.

'Pacaran dengannya selama satu minggu tidak masalah. Lagipula, satu minggu cukup untuk mempersiapkan kepulanganku ke China. Tapi kalau aku pacaran dengannya, aku takut…. Kalau nanti suatu saat aku akan jatuh…..dengannya…'

"Hei! Berfikirnya jangan lama-lama! Aku benci menunggu!" Sehun sedikit berteriak mengingat Luhan sedari tadi memandanginya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

'Ck, dasar tidak sabaran. Terima, tidak? Terima, tidak? Terima, tidak? Terima, tidak?'

"Aku…

Akan menjadi pacarmu…

Tapi ingat! Selesai satu minggu itu kau harus langsung menyerahkan passport itu padaku!"

Sehun tersenyum kegirangan. Ini akan menjadi seru, fikirnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan langsung mengembalikan barang ini. Dan Luhan, kau harus bersikap layaknya seorang pacar, PADAKU!"

Sehun menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Sehun mengambil tangan kanan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya. Sambil berjalan, Luhan berusaha keras untuk melepas genggaman Sehun pada telapak tangannya itu tapi usahanya berbuah sia-sia.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin bergandengan tangan denganku eoh? Bukankah sekarang aku ini pacarmu? Namjachingumu?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Luhan memasang wajah masam beserta mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini... Apa kau tak bisa berfikir lebih jernih ha!? Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu kemudian kau langsung saja memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu! Aku bahkan tak tau namamu!" Luhan menjinjitkan tubuhnya beberapa kali seraya membentak Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis pada Luhan, "Oh Sehun imnida..". Sehun kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tampang cemberut Luhan.

"Dasar orang gila jelek…!". Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh dengan kelakuan Luhan itu.

* * *

"Dia…"

Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun dengan tampang shock setelah melihat Sehun tengah membawa pasangannya, Luhan.

"Tapi….. Sejak kapan?"

Sehun hanya melipat tangannya didepan dadanya sambil tersenyum kegirangan+bangga. Baekhyun yang memang ada disamping Chanyeol saat itu juga kaget.

"Annyeong haseo. Luhan imnidaa~"

Luhan terpaksa catat, terpaksa. Luhan terpaksa ikut menemani Sehun yang akan pergi ketaman bermain. Mungkin istilah tepatnya adalah ini kencan pertama mereka.

Setelah perdebatan kecil semalam akhirnya Luhan memberikan nomor ponselnya beserta alamatnya pada Sehun. Meski awalnya, Sehun juga harus merengek memintanya. Dan, inilah hasilnya. Sehun langsung saja mengajak Luhan menemaninya ketaman bermain bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dia…. Dia siapamu Sehun?" kata Chanyeol berjalan kesebelah Luhan.

Sehun lalu terkekeh pelan, "Dia.. **PACARKU**!" Ucap Sehun dengan penekanan dikata 'pacarku'.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan kata-kata Sehun barusan. Punya pacar baru toh rupanya, batin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Baekhyun imnida. Luhan-ssi sangat manis ^^"

Baekhyun mem-bow kan tubuhnya didepan Luhan. Luhan yang disanjung oleh Baekhyun tadi juga ikut-ikutan membungkuk.

Chanyeol yang memandangi perkenalan Baekhyun dan Luhan tadi, dengan cepat menyebelah kesebelah Sehun.

"Sehun, darimana kau bisa kenal dengan si Luhan itu?" ucap Chanyeol berbisik.

"Kemarin, waktu diperpustakaan aku membantunya mengambilkan buku yang letaknya sangat tinggi hingga ia tidak bisa untuk menggapainya. Lalu aku membantunya, lalu kenalan, lalu pdkt, lalu jadian, ehehe.." bohong Sehun. Chanyeol mau saja dibohongi Sehun. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun bilang kalau Luhan itu hanya dikontrak untuk jadian dengannya selama seminggu?

"Begitu… Dia manis yah. Tapi lebih manis Baekhyun-ku"

"Terserah"

Sehun mengabaikan cengiran Chanyeol padanya itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sehun menarik Luhan yang tengah asyik mengobrol bersama Baekhyun.

"Hei, ada apa? Tidak sopan menarik orang yang lagi bicara seperti itu Sehun!"

Sehun memandang kesebelah tepat Luhan yang digandengnya. Senyum merekah dipipi Sehun yang putih mulus dan (mungkin) sedikit membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Karna hari ini adalah kencan pertama kita. Jadi, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Biarkan saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu berdua"

"Eh!? Tapi apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka berdua saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka juga sepasang kekasih kok"

Luhan lalu membentuk bibirnya berbentuk O.

"Kita mau kemana Sehun? Jangan menarikku terus! Sakit!"

Luhan melepaskan pegangan Sehun dengan kasar lalu memandangi Sehun dengan muka yang cemberut. Sehun sedikit terkekeh lalu mengulurkan tangannya didepan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku. Sini kemarikan tanganmu"

Luhan masih mempertahankan posisinya, sejurus kemudian dia menyuguhkan tangannya lalu memasukkan tangannya pada telapak tangan Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Luhan ternyata mau untuk berpegangan tangan dengannya.

"Sepertinya hari ini, kau ada sedikit perkembangan Luhan"

Luhan hanya mendecak kesal dengan tingkah Sehun yang sedikit menggodanya itu. Tak mampu ia tahan, dipipinya kini bersarang warna merah merekah disana.

Sehun dan Luhan pun mengunjungi satu toko minuman dan memesan bubble tea.

"Kenapa memesan bubble tea keduanya? Aku mau jus saja"

Luhan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang masih memerah itu seraya mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Bubble tea itu enak! Nanti saat kau meminumnya, didalam mulutmu seperti ada gelembung yang meledak-ledak! Duar, duar, duar..!"

Sehun mencotohkan dengan menggembungkan pipinya beberapa kali. Luhan sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, memperlihatkan senyuman manis yang dia miliki.

"Ini untuk Luhan. Dan ini untukku"

Luhan pun menyeruput bubble tea yang tadi disuguhkan oleh Sehun untuknya dan benar saja, didalam mulutnya sekarang seperti ada gelembung yang meledak-ledak.

"Mulutku rasanya aneh"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengerutkan alisnya sambil memegangi salah satu pipinya, rasanya benar-benar beruntung memiliki seorang Luhan begitu fikirnya.

"Tapi enak!"

Luhan tersenyum dan hampir membuat matanya hanya segaris tulisan pulpen. Ah, Sehun benar-benar beruntung memiliki namjachingu yang tidak ada duanya didunia ini.

Dari ekor mata Sehun dia melihat sebuah bianglala yang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung. Sehun pun menarik Luhan untuk berdekatan dengannya lalu menunjuk kearah bianglala tadi.

"Kita naik itu. Kau mau?"

Sehun menoleh kesamping tempat Luhan berdiri disebelahnya dan terlihat dimatanya Luhan tengah mengangguk cepat.

Tanpa babibu, Sehun pun langsung menarik Luhan (lagi) dan membayar disalah satu kasir lalu masuk kesalah satu bianglala yang sudah disiapkan.

Luhan tanpa henti-hentinya berkicau mengenai pemandangan yang ia lihat dari atas saat bianglala itu sudah mulai berjalan. Sehun melihat Luhan yang bertingkah seperti kekanak-kanakkan itu hanya tersenyum disepanjang bianglala itu berjalan hingga bianglala itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti dan mereka tepat berada dipuncak.

"MAAF! ADA SEDIKIT KESALAHAN TEKHNIS! KAMI AKAN LANGSUNG MEMPERBAIKINYA! DIMOHON TETAP TENANG!"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada sedikit rasa ketakutan yang dia rasakan sekarang sedangkan Sehun anteng-anteng saja, menurutnya memandangi wajah Luhan saja sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Sehun! Jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan ingin menerkamku begitu! Apalagi sepanjang tadi kau hanya berperilaku begitu, memandangiku terus"

Sehun sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya keatas, "Lalu mau bagaimana? Mau begini?"

Sejurus kemudian, Sehun mengunci tubuh Luhan dengan keduanya tangannya. Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, menggapai Luhan yang saat ini memang sedang duduk.

"Se-sehun! Apa-apaan kau ini! Nanti tidak seimbang kalau kau dan aku berada disebelah sini berdua!"

Sehun mengabaikan teriakan Luhan tadi dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Sehun memasukkan tangannya disela-sela leher Luhan dan sedikit mengenainya –leher Luhan-.

"Se…..hun…" Luhan bergidik kegelian

"Luhan, kau ini ternyata mudah terangsang ya? Aku Cuma mau membunuh kecoa yang ada didinding tepat dibelakang lehermu ini"

Luhan sekejap membuka matanya. Tubuhnya bergerak reflek menjauh saat Sehun memperlihatkan kecoa hasil bunuhannya(?) itu.

'Kecoa…..kecoa…kecoa….'

"Kau takut kecoa Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Tapi tak bisa dibohongi, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya dan mimik wajahnya yang berubah tegang.

Sehun mendekatkan tangannya yang berisi kecoa tadi dan sontak membuat Luhan terpejam, "Kau takut kecoa Luhan! Ahahahaha!"

Luhan tidak bergeming, dia tetap memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa takutnya kini. Sehun pun merasa iba, dia langsung membuang kecoa itu jauh dari Luhan. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus kepala Luhan lembut.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi"

Luhan membuka mata kanannya lalu akhirnya membuka mata kirinya. Ada helaan nafas yang dihembuskan Luhan setelah itu. Saat mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, Luhan terlonjak kaget melihat Sehun tengah mengelus kepalanya lembut dengan wajah yang err…sangat dekat.

"Sehun kau terlalu dekat….."

Mata Sehun meliuk-liuk kesana kemari, menatap wajah Luhan yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengan wajahnya. "Kau itu sempurna sekali, Luhan…"

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dipipi kanannya. Benar saja, Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya dipipi kanan Luhan.

'kenapa hanya dipipi?' batin Luhan.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dan melihat Luhan dengan ekspresi bingung, "Kenapa? Kau ingin aku melakukannya dibibirmu yang indah ini?"Sehun mengelus bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ti-tidak! Dan jauhkan segera tanganmu itu dari kedua tanganku!"

Tangan Sehun dari tadi memang mendaratkankannya diatas kepalan tangan Luhan sebelum dia mengelus lembut bibir Luhan tadi.

"Apa tidak boleh aku memegangi tangan namjachinguku sendiri?"

Luhan mendecak kesal. Selalu itu yang dia ucapkan, batin Luhan.

Sehun kembali duduk diposisi asalnya dan melakukan aktivitasnya yang tertunda tadi, memandangi sosok sempurna Luhan.

* * *

**Be Continued~**

**Post nya gak bakal lama, tunggu ajah :***

**-kwonnie-**


End file.
